


Like the Sea over Sand

by ohfreckle



Category: Journey into Mystery, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, First Kiss, M/M, Shota, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„If I — if I die tomorrow,“ Loki whispers, his cheek pressed tightly to Thor’s chest. „Brother, I have never even been kissed.“</p><p>Thor’s world crumbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Sea over Sand

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during The Mighty Thor #19, after Thor tracks Loki down in Niflheim and the hug they share. It's written with full knowledge of what happens in Journey into Mystery #643, and while it's not necessary to know what happens there, feel free to take that into account if you wonder about Loki's motives.
> 
> For my own peace of mind, let's pretend that Loki is at least fourteen in this. I don't think Thor would consider such a thing for even a second if it weren't Loki. We all have our weaknesses, for Thor and me it's Loki, especially if he looks [like this.](http://www.imagebam.com/image/8a25a9211271286)

Endless cold and everlasting night. 

Niflheim, land of mist, a vast expanse of ice and snow, perpetually whipped by icy winds and storms of hail. It is barren and forbidding, an unwelcoming place Thor would have liked to leave behind at once, but it is late and Loki exhausted from his flight. 

They set up camp for the night, glad for the shelter provided by the cave Loki found. Thor leans back against the wall and looks down at the slight form pressed tightly to his side, unconsciously seeking warmth. It seems this form of Loki is not unaffected by the cold, all evidence of his Jotun heritage lost the moment his body was taken by the Void.

It is not the only different matter about this new Loki, a mere boy now not quite yet on the cusp of manhood. Tears are still staining his youthful face from where he cried himself to sleep, exhausting himself with the telling of his schemes and deeds of mischief. 

After millennia spent on ploys and trickery it seems unlikely that Loki feels true remorse for the outcome of his plans, is even capable of it. And yet he seems sincere and Thor cannot help but wanting to believe that it is true, that Loki has truly changed this time.

Thor sighs and rubs a tired hand over his face. Too much thinking that will lead to nothing. Loki is Loki. He has always been Thor’s weakness, but it’s a weakness he gladly bears, always has. 

Thor threads a hand through Loki’s hair, allowing himself the small pleasure of enjoying the silky feel of the dark strands between his fingers. It is shorter than he remembers, not unlike the time they marched against Jotunheim together for the first time so many years ago. Before Loki was lost to him, his Loki. Brother, lover, friend and enemy. 

Too much thinking. There is much to be done tomorrow and even gods need sleep. Thor settles down on the cold floor, lying on his back and already Loki is there, nestling against him in his sleep until he’s a slight and welcome weight on Thor’s chest.

He wakes to the sound of Loki whispering his name.

„Thor,“ Loki says, his voice small and hushed. „What if I fail tomorrow? What will they do to me without the protection of the All-Mother? Volstagg, Fandral, the people of Asgardia, they will never forgive me.“

„I will not let them hurt you, brother. I swear it.“ 

Thor pulls him closer, lets Loki hide his face into his chest and tries his best to shield him from the fears that haunt him. He strokes a hand down Loki’s back, keeps doing it when Loki takes a shuddering breath and relaxes against him. It moves Thor greatly, this small act of faith, but Loki is still trembling against him and it pains Thor to see his brother so distraught.

„If I — if I die tomorrow,“ Loki whispers, his cheek pressed tightly to Thor’s chest. „Brother, I have never even been kissed.“

Thor’s world crumbles.

He closes his eyes, defeated, willing away the heat that burns through him at Loki’s words despite the cold. There is no mistaking the reason that lies behind Loki’s request and when Thor finds the courage to look down and meet his eyes, Loki is looking up steadily at him, his eyes calm and expectant. Their green is familiar, but not the eyes of a boy. They hold the knowledge of a life lived, the secrets they both shared for so many centuries.

„Surely your friend Leah would be more suitable for this.“ 

Thor tries, but Loki is not standing for excuses that sound feeble even to Thor’s own ears. Loki moves swiftly, kneeling next to Thor so he can look down on him. 

„Leah is not here, and she is not the one I think of when I touch myself at night.“ 

Loki’s cheeks are flushed, a delicate red like it blooms on Idunn’s apples in the short weeks before they are ready to be plucked. The thought of him looking like this while taking himself in hand, thinking of Thor— Thor groans, feeling himself harden despite the wrongness of it. Or maybe because of it. Their life has always been an exploration of forbidden desires, eager and without shame.

Thor struggles to sit up and leans back against the wall, just like he did earlier and with his thoughts just as jumbled. Loki is there instantly, kneeling over Thor’s thighs and arranging his gangly limbs until fits himself into Thor’s lap as if he belongs there. Thor draws him closer, the hips beneath his hands so much smaller than he remembers, and yet they feel just as right. Loki winds thin arms around his neck, his hands buried in Thor’s hair, bringing them even closer together until they share the same breath. 

„I see the way you look at me,“ he whispers. „You and Loki, the old me, you were lovers, yes?“ 

„Yes,“ Thor rasps, unable to keep the truth from him. Loki’s eyes light up with a wicked glint at the admission, reminding Thor once again of the god of mischief and making him wonder if this Loki is really an innocent boy or maybe the Loki of old, reborn to tempt him once again. 

„Sometimes I wake, sticky between my legs, remembering dreams of being taken by you. Was I like that? Did the old me love lying under you?“ 

Thor feels his cheeks flush with heat at the words, embarrassed at hearing such wantonness from the boy and ashamed at the way it arouses him. And still he nods, his chest tight with remembered passion and the sharp pain of what was lost to him.

„Will you do that—„ Loki starts, but Thor swiftly shushes him with his fingertips on Loki’s lips. He cannot bear to hear the question, knowing that he will not be able to say no once it is spoken aloud. 

It is Loki who first closes the small distance between them, just a brush of his lips, hesitant, questioning. It takes all of Thor’s willpower to hold still and let the boy take what he needs. Loki takes that as the permission it is, without a doubt encouraged by the groan Thor is unable to hold back. 

This time the press of Loki’s lips is firmer, stays longer with every small, nipping kiss. He keeps his eyes open, boldly holding Thor’s own gaze. Thor cannot hold back any longer and slants his mouth over Loki’s in a sliding caress, drinking the whimpers the boy cannot hold back from his lips. Loki’s eyes slide shut when Thor suckles his lower lip, but Thor still catches the look of wonder in them, the excitement of passion shared for the first time. 

The first touch of Loki’s tongue is not shy at all, demanding entrance in a way Thor remembers all too well. He grants it eagerly, opening his mouth to Loki’s questing caresses and guiding him with a hand on his jaw. Soon Loki grows bolder, his whimpers of pleasure and the wet slide of their tongues enough to make Thor’s cock strain against the laces of his breeches. 

Thor breaks the kiss, drawing delightful noises of protest from his brother, only to kiss him again. He takes control, keeps Loki still with a hand in his hair and kisses him wet and deep, _takes_ his mouth in an imitation of the way he cannot have him. Loki keens into the kiss, lets himself be held and trembles against Thor before he suddenly goes still. Thor gentles him with soft kisses to his burning cheeks, feeling the wetness staining Loki’s leggings when he reaches between them to stay the boy’s searching hand. 

„Not today,“ Thor murmurs, and for once Loki acquiesces. They stay like that, Loki clinging to him with his face tucked into Thor’s neck. 

„Was he — was I evil?“ 

Thor shudders, what little peace of mind he had left fleeing with Loki’s words. He wants to tell him no, that he was simply misguided, but Thor is never one for half truths.

„Yes.“

„I can't promise that I won't be evil, too,“ Loki whispers into the crook of his neck, a hot rush of confession that makes Thor’s heart break for the boy and the man he was.

„I know,“ Thor says, stroking Loki’s hair and closing his eyes against the wetness he feels prickling there.


End file.
